Future Fight 2: Time Trouble
Somebody has been manipulating the Time-space Continuum, Now Alex and Haely and The Others must stop them! Part 1: Reunion Alex woke up and said some prayers over Amanda's grave and set off. Haely woke up early, before her parents did, and took off without them knowing. Alex ran into Haely on the way to his base. "Oh. Hey." Alex said. "Oh, Hi Alex!" Haely said, somewhat surprised. "Where are you going to?" Alex said, mildly depressed. "Anywhere but my house." She said, as rebellious as she typically was. "I know you just came from there." Alex said, noticeably depressed. "Anyways, I'm going to the base. Have Fun wherever your going." Haely noticed his depressed look. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "Amanda Dreams..." Alex said. Haely, not really knowing how to help, gave him a quick hug. Alex began to cry. Haely hugged him tighter, and gave him a tissue from her small purse. After Alex was done crying, he left. Haely went off her own way, as well. Alex entered his base. "Alright what's up." Alex muttered. "Distortions." One of them said. Haely continued on her way, none the wiser. "Alright." Alex said, he entered a Time Tunnel. Jason heard about the distortion too, and also went through a time tunnel. "Oh not this joke again." Alex muttered when he saw Jason. Jason, not hearing him, was busy listening to whoever was on his headpiece. Alex walked around looking for the distortion. Jason heard something on his headpiece, and made a move, taking off as quickly as he could while staying a bit quiet. Alex grabbed Jason by the collar once he almost ran into Alex. "Listen up, punk." Alex said. "Stay out of my way and be Careful." Alex's Laser Sword's Laser Blade went right up to Jason's Neck. "Or. Else." Alex said throwing Jason down. Jason, still wanting to help but not mess with Alex, took off in a slightly different direction. Alex activated a scanner and found the distortion. A Black and Red Hedgehog was destroying the town to alter history. "Hey!" Alex shouted. "Stop That right Now!" "No." The Hedgehog said. Then he was captured in a rock ball and Alex took him and walked too the Time Tunnel. Jason stayed behind, assessing the damage, checking on the townsfolk to make sure they were okay. Alex tossed The Rock Ball into the Time Tunnel which sent him into prison, then jumped into it sending him to his base. After Jason was done, he to went through a time tunnel to his base. "Oi Alex." One of them said. "What." Alex said. "Who was that other guy?" The guy asked. "A Joke." Alex said. "Well someone saw him opening a Time Tunnel and almost followed him in." The guy said. "What?! that could have completely messed up the Timeline!" Alex shouted. "I'll be right back." Alex teleported to Jason's base and blasted the door open. "Yes?" Jason asked, barely fazed. Alex pushed everything out of the way that was infront of him. "I thought I told you to be careful!" Alex shouted grabbing him by the Neck. "You almost messed the whole timeline up! Now You will face the consequences." Alex choked Jason half-to-death and threw him onto a nearby table, breaking it. Jason coughed hard, desperately trying to catch his breath. Alex fired a blast from his laser pistol at Jason. Jason couldn't move in time. He collapsed, unconcious. Alex took Jason and when Jason woke up he saw Alex shutting a Jail Cell door on him. Jason looked around. "Shit.... Well, a daring escape would only get me back here for commiting an '''actual' crime..."'' "If your wondering why your here, it's because you almost messed up the timeline. Bye now." Alex said teleporting away. "How? I just helped the townsfolk, and headed home!" Jason had no idea that he had been followed. The guy following him was the criminal, not Jason himself. Being followed wasn't a crime, hopefully Alex would realize that. Alex teleported back as he knew what Jason was thinking. "I captured the criminal you idiot." Alex said. "People saw you go into the Time Tunnel and tried to follow you." "So why am I locked up? Being followed isn't a crime..." Jason asked. "You were sloppy." Alex said. "You could have messed up the timeline because you cannot Travel properly. I can only imagine all the times you put the timeline in jeopardy!" Jason huffed, annoyed but not fighting back. Alex was about to leave but stopped. Jason perked up, ready in case he said something else. "No. It's not your fault." Alex said. "This isn't what she would have wanted me to do." "Huh?" Jason asked. Alex teleported Jason out of the Jail Cell. "Come with me." Alex said walking out of the prison. "Well, hell's bells! Thanks!" Jason said, smiling. "Don't say that." Alex said. "Uh, okay." He turned away, a bit embarrased. "I am going to Tutor you." Alex said. "Okay!" Jason said, enthusiastically. Alex opened a Time Tunnel. "But I'm gonna need an old friend's help." Alex said walking through. (Is this....) Jason followed, curiously. They arrived in Core City. "Hey!" Alex shouted. Then a Gray Hedgehog came floating down. "Hey Alex." The Hedgehog said. "Sup Seth." Alex said. "Whatcha need?" Seth asked. "I want you to help me train this guy." Alex said. "Alright." Seth said. "But after this I'm going back to spar with Ion." "Yes yes yes I get it." Alex said. "You love being a Core Guardian, I DON'T CARE." "Fine." Seth said. "Come with me." Seth took them to a nearby arena. "Alright." Seth said. "You fight him first." Alex said. "Gladly." Seth said. "But I have beaten Ion before." Seth charged a Solar Ball. Jason summoned a ball of flames. Seth fired it, but then it swirled around Jason and hit him in the back. Jason seemed to predict this, and turned around firing his flame ball to counter it. The Solar Ball split into Five to avoid the fireball, then reformed and smacked Jason in the face. This, Jason did not see coming. He turned and took the blast to the side of the face. "Talk about a work-around...." Jason mumbled, before blasting flames at Seth. Seth created a mirror that reflected it at Jason. "Boring." Seth said. Jason, being pyrokinetics, took next to no damage from the reflected flames. His coat was a bit burnt in a couple spots, but he was unharmed. He took out a dagger, behind his back. Then Solar Energy took the dagger. "No no no!" Seth said in a mocking tone. Angrily, Jason dashed at Seth, grabbed back his dagger, and attempted to Stab Seth in the chest mid-jump. The Dagger broke on impact as the millisecond before it him, a Solar Shield flashed. "I'm covered with invisible Solar Energy." Seth said. "Even Titan Ion couldn't brake through this, so don't try to." Seth shot a Large Wave of Solar Energy that nearly killed Jason. (*smack*) (*rubs face* owwwwwwwww.) "Welp, that was boring." Seth said. "You didn't need to go anywhere above 5% power." Alex said. "Meh." Seth said. Jason laid there, unconscious. Alex picked up Jason and threw him into a nearby cold as fuck lake. Jason woke up, but the blast had left him so weak that he couldn't really save himself, as he had been thrown in way too deep. Haely had been flying by, and saw the situation. She swooped down to the lake, and grabbed Jason, dragging him back to shore. He coughed, and sputtered, barely alive. Haely smacked Alex across the face, pretty hard. "Well, that's low, now isn't it? Trying to kill a man? He's hurt, he needs help, not a death sentence." Haely started ranting him out. "His fault he almost killed Jason." Alex said pointing to Seth. "And how the fuck did you get here? This is a different universe." "I don't even know. I just woke up here. I was flying around, trying to find out where I was, and found you." Haely explained. She turned around and glared at Seth, but turned back to Alex. "That doesn't mean you just throw him into some god-forsaken lake to die afterwards!" "We expected him to man the fuck up and swim." Alex said. "Man up- look at him! He can hardly even stand! He's on death's door- You know what? I'm done arguing with you, I'm going to get this man some help." She picked Jason up, who was unconscious and dying, and took off, in search of someone who could help Jason. Alex clearly gave no fucks and him and Seth entered a Time Tunnel. Someone kicked Alex and Seth out of the Tunnel. "Hey!" Alex shouted running into the Time Tunnel. The Mobian took Alex's Time Tunnel Making Device and kicked him out of the Time Tunnel and closed it. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Alex shouted running to the Time Tunnel, but it shut just before he got through it. Part 2: Trapped in Core City Alex looked around at Seth who looked pissed. A grey hedgehog watched from a distance, He looked quite worried but kept calm, he then Jumps down from a Building and dashes off in that direction. "Ion! Good to see you haven't been harmed." Seth said. Ion skids to a stop. "Why would i be? what exactly is going on... and... wait you guys are from the future right?" "I'd say......... fuck yea." Alex said. "Around 1000 years or so." Ion thought to himself then Clenches his fist "Shit, do you have any idea who sent you to the past?" "We did." Alex said. "But some asshole stopped us from going back to our time." Seth said. Ion turns turns his head to his left, looking behind him "I think we can help." "Good." Alex said. Ion turns his back then looks at them. "You guys might want to hold on!" ion then Grabs both of their arms and dashes off towards The CCG Base When they arrived, Alex looked around, been there, seen this, nothing new. "Alright, where are Tex and the others?" Alex said. Ion looks back at them. "They are... Missing... except Corta... thank god she did not dissapear!" "Well shit." Seth muttered. "If we want to find them, we'll need to create an artificial Time Tunnel, and the energy required doesn't exist in this timeline." Alex explained. "But if we can, we will go to my timeline and find that guy who took my device, then we can travel back in time to when they were taken. But a Timeloop or paradox may occur... We'll need to be careful if we get there." "Energy?" Seth said. "If I can get enough non-time energy, it should work just the same, Time Energy is a ton more efficient and valuable, but not necessarily required to create a Time Tunnel." Alex said. "Well that's perfect! Ion, help me charge up!" Seth said. "No, Not yet, it would need to be in a much denser space, and we'd need a machine to actually create the hole in space-time." Alex said. "Alright." Seth said. "Ion, do you have any near-unbreakable metals?" Alex said. "I have Plenty and perfect for this situation, but i need corta for that... she has the Passcode to get to it." "Then we'll split up and find her." Alex said. Ion Nods, Then Corta walks in the room that they are in "Ion? who are they?" Corta Asked "its a... long story..." Ion replied "I actually need the Metal in the Safe thats unbreakable." "Alright, I will go get it. Just wait here for a few seconds" Corta Said before going to the safe to get the metal. "Perfecto." Alex said. Corta Comes back with the metal, it was ready to be made use as walls for the 3. "Here ya go, I hope you guys know what your doing... wait... you guys are trying to Fix the space time Continuum am i right?" "Yeah thats basically it" "i hope you guys Dont Fuck up the Timeline" "Corta, We will be fine" "OK, Ion you and Corta can go do shit, Seth I want you to help me with the machine." Alex said. "OK!" Seth said. Alex and Seth flew away with all the Metals and started working on the machine. "Take care!" Corta Said. "see ya!" Ion yelled. A few hours later... Ion was teleported into a tube, Seth was in another tube. "OK Guys, RELEASE ALL YOUR POWER!" Alex shouted. Seth did just that. Ion did the Same. Their energy was transferred to a bigger glass tube and compressed to an extremely tiny ball, then the Machine created the hole in space-time, creating a Time Tunnel. "We did it!" Alex said, he then punched through the glass on each tube and took everyone back to Alex's timeline. Part 3: Hunt for that Asshole "Now let's find that asshole." Alex said as the Time Tunnel closed. "Quick question, who is the "asshole" your talking about?" Ion Questioned. Alex created a hologram that showed the Mobian that kicked him out of the Time Tunnel and trapped him in Core City. "Never seen Him before... although once i did get Space Time anomilies to appear on the Radar before you guys even got to core city durring my time..." Ion Ponders. "Whatever, Wait a sec. I think I know how to catch him." Alex said. "The chance of this working and not destroying the universe is a probability of One in Five Trillion Two Hundred Fifty Six Billion One Hundred Twelve Million Sixty Five Thousand Eight Hundred and Sixty Four, But it's the only way. Follow me." Alex took Ion and Seth to his base and got a watch with enough fuel for one two-way trip to the past. The Mobian that trapped them in the past was watching them on a screen. "Hmmm... This may be a problem." The Mobian said. Category:Roleplays